


Stress Reliever

by Flamenoodle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Fluff, Other, just some cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamenoodle/pseuds/Flamenoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster overworking himself and you're not having any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

Your eyes flickered constantly from left to right as you watched Gaster pace the room, grumbling and muttering to himself. His frustrations clear. His paces quickening. His turns becoming sharper. It's seems that he'd been working on a project and hit a wall. You glanced at the clock determining that he'd been pacing the room like a mad man for about ten minutes, you couldn't stand it any longer and decided to intervene.

"Gaster?" You called. No response. Just more pacing.  
"Gaster!" A bit louder. Still no response.  
"GASTER!" You shouted. Annoyed by the lack a recognition. However still no response.  
You let out a big sigh as you watched him continue to pace around. Concerns rising. You wondered when the last time he took a break was, you assumed never since whenever Gaster got stuck into something he seemed to lose all sense of self recognition. Self care always seemed to be the last thing on his mind. I guess that's the stress that comes with being a royal scientist. 

Deciding that enough was enough you dashed right into Gaster's oncoming path of pacing. When he reached you a scraggy screech escaped his lips and he was forced to a abrupt halt. Confusion, concern and slight annoyance (from what you assumed was because of the abrupt interruption from his train of thought) were all displayed on his face in a matter of seconds.  
"Wha-?"  
"Gaster." You grumbled. "You've been pacing this room for over 15 minutes! Isn't it time you took a break?"  
"B-but I need to solve this equation!! I-I just-"  
"When was the last time you took a break?" You demanded. Crossing your arms showing that you wouldn't be taking a no for an answer.  
He let out a big sigh. The bags under his eyes becoming all the more apparent under the fluorescent light.

You softened your brows and relaxed your arms.  
"I'm just worried... All this stress can't be good for you."  
He closed his eyes and rubbed them whilst letting out another sigh. This time from what you assumed was pure exhaustion.  
"Yes. You are right... I could use a break." He admitted letting out a smile of defeat.  
"Good." You smiled back "You look exhausted. I think you should take a nap."  
He grabbed your hand, rubbing his thumb softly over the back of your hand. Hand cold against your warm skin.  
"Perhaps...you'd be willing to join me then?" He asked. A slight purple hue on his face.  
You said nothing and just stared, feeling heat on your cheeks. You simply bit your lip and nodded.  
With your hand in his ,he started leading you to the bedroom, seeming a bit more relaxed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he grabbed both of your hands pulling you into his lap. Burrowing his face in your neck he deeply inhaled your scent causing you to flush in embarrassment. Pulling you close to his chest he flopped back onto the bed causing both of you to lie down. His face still buried in your neck. He let out eased sigh. He hummed happily ,you squirmed at the tickling vibrations on your neck.  
"You always relax me..." He breathed "I'm sorry for getting so caught up in my work."  
"It's fine. Just make sure to take a break every now and then ok?" You said ,gently kissing the front of his forehead causing the purple hue on his face to grow brighter. You held back a chuckle, smile escaping onto your face. He always got flustered so easily...you found it absolutely endearing. He wrapped his long arms around your back squeezing you closer together.  
"I love you..." He breathed, barely loud enough to be heard before you heard gentle continuous breathing. He'd fallen asleep. You smiled placing your ear on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Soon enough you had also closed your eyes and fell asleep...


End file.
